


(Supernatural Reader-Insert One-Shot) "Bleeding Out" Song-Fic

by FallenWolf22



Series: Background Information, and One-Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: Song-Fic, with the song Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.





	(Supernatural Reader-Insert One-Shot) "Bleeding Out" Song-Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Blood, Mentions of Violence, Death, Angst  
> Click this for the [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNFgynmVmx0) to listen to.

“I’m bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I’ll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
I’m bleeding out  
I’m bleeding out for you, for you.  
When the day has come  
That I’ve lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating  
Oh, you tell me to hold on  
Oh, you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong”  
\-------------------------------------  
The sound of gasping breath could be heard echoing off the empty, before the sound of rushing footsteps could be heard as well following, most likely looking for something or someone, “Scarlett, Scarlett where are you!”  
“D-d-d-d-dad over here!” The girl named (Y/N) weakly called out of the male.  
The sound of footstep rushing over to the girl, kneeling down next to her, trying to figure out where all the bleeding was coming from.  
\-------------------------------------  
“Cause I’m bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I’ll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I’m bleeding out  
I’m bleeding out for you (for you)  
When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow  
You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong”  
\-------------------------------------  
“I’m sorry dad, I wasn’t watching out for the shifter, he got the best of me.” (Y/N) said as she tried not to wince in pain looking up at her father and giving him a weak smile.  
“It’s alright (Y/N), it’s okay, you’ll be alright.”John said as he found the source of the bleeding it was coming from superior mesenteric artery putting as much pressure as he could on to it.  
“Stop it hurts, it hurts dad, please stop!” (Y/N) begged as she weakly squirmed trying to her get her dad to let up on the pressure and pain she was experiencing.  
“You know I can’t (Y/N), I know it hurts, but I have to put pressure on it, to stop the bleeding.” John said as he get his hand on the wound, glancing down at the wound, the bleeding continued to pour from the wound.  
\-------------------------------------  
“Cause I’m bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I’ll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I’m bleeding out  
I’m bleeding out for you, for you.  
I’m bleeding out for you (for you)  
I’m bleeding out for you (for you)  
I’m bleeding out for you (for you)  
I’m bleeding out for you”  
\-------------------------------------  
“It doesn’t hurt anymore dad.” (Y/N) said as she felt the pain disappear, and was replaced a cold, but a pleasant numbing sensation then the pain filled one she had experienced only moments ago.  
“(Y/N) w-w-w-what do you mean, (Y/N).” John said as he used his hand and stroked his oldest child’s cheek.  
“I don’t feel anymore pain.” (Y/N) said as she smiled up at her dad, she knew was going to die, “I need you to tell the boy’s I love them.”  
“I won’t tell them, (Y/N) your going to tell them you love them.” John said as he felt her grow colder, and paler but noticed her skin had taken a gray tone to it. He knew she had lost too much blood.  
“No I won’t, we both know I’m going to bleed out in the next to few seconds, but I need you to promise me, promise me you will tell the boys I love them.” (Y/N) said to her father lifting up her right hand and placing it against his cheek, smiling weakly accepting she was going to die out in the middle of nowhere.  
“You will not, (Y/N) you will not okay. You will come back to those boys.” John said firmly knowing his only daughter was going to die right here on the ground.  
“You have to promise me dad, promise me you will.” (Y/N) said as she felt the life leaving her, she grabbed the neck of his leather jacket, and tug weakly before letting out a cough before taking in a weak breath and then letting it out.  
John looked down at his daughter letting go of her wound and grabbing her face and shaking her, seeing no light in her eyes, “(Y/N) wake up, I said wake up.” He let out a choked sob, before pulling her into a tight hug, “I promise (Y/N), I promise. Just come back, please!”  
\-------------------------------------  
‘Cause I’m bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I’ll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I’m bleeding out  
I’m bleeding out for you, for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration - “Bleeding Out” By Imagine Dragons
> 
> Time Finished - 2:13 AM
> 
> Feeling - Tired and Sore
> 
> Word Count: 3921
> 
> Author Note: Or in better terms the abdominal aorta. Here is a better understand of where it sits and what it’s.
> 
> Superior Mesenteric Artery - Branch of the abdominal aorta that supplies blood to the ascending colon and half of the transverse colon.


End file.
